Midsummar
by WienGirl
Summary: El inicio del verano es un tiempo de cambios pero para Milo ha sido una época de problemas en casa que tendrá que analizar durante una reunión con sus colegas.
1. Chapter 1

**Midsommar**

 **1**

.

.

" _Make them disappear  
so I can breathe"_ – Katatonia

.

.

Aquella era la primera vez que no disfrutaba un viaje en avión y desde que había perdido el miedo a las alturas disfrutaba como niño cada vuelo que emprendía pero aquel día era la excepción. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la voz del Capitán anunciaba que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto Arlanda de Estocolmo en un aproximado de veinte minutos.

Lanzo un suspiro de cansancio a tantos pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza que no lo dejaban pensar en lo que tenía que hacer llegando a Suecia, recargó la cabeza pesadamente en el asiento mirando al techo del avión tratando de enfocar su mente en todos sus pendientes pero no podía porque de tanto en tanto el rostro de June se dejaba ver como si fuese un fantasma que no dejaba de atormentarlo desde que salió de casa esa mañana.

—Espero que pienses mejor las cosas… —esas fueron las palabras de la joven mientras él abordaba el taxi tratando de no escucharla — ¿por qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que tienes aquí? —ella lloraba suplicante mientras Milo la dejaba atrás sin decir nada.

Se marchó sin decir adiós, no lo había hecho hasta ahora y se arrepentía pero no quería pensar más en ese tema sino en el trabajo que lo había llevado hasta Estocolmo. Afrodita, su viejo colega, se había enterado que se dedicaba a la fotografía y lo contactó para una sesión precisamente el día del Misommar, el último fin de semana de Junio. Le mandó las indicaciones para llegar del aeropuerto hasta un hotel modesto en la calle Tegnerlunden donde le había pedido quedarse unos tres o cuatro días.

—Soy terrible haciendo fotos —decía por teléfono—, Shura me comentó que se te da bien y quisiera que vinieras y nos hicieras una sesión familiar, te pagaré por ello desde luego.

— ¿Cuándo necesitas que vaya?

—Será durante el festival de Midsummar que se hace cuando entra el verano. Es la mejor época del año y aprovecharé para organizar una reunión con todos los colegas de Grecia, no quisiera que pienses que te llamo solo por trabajo Milo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy acostumbrado sabes, de todas formas estaré encantado de ir y encontrarme con todos.

—Estupendo, te mandaré las indicaciones por correo. Espero no tengas ningún problema para llegar. El hotel que te recomendaré es pequeño pero bien ubicado, estoy seguro que estarás cómodo ahí.

—Gracias.

Abordó el transporte público para llegar a su destino intentando distraerse en medio de las ajetreadas calles pero no podía, al contrario, sentía que en vez de ropa había empacado todos los problemas que tenía en casa. Lo hacían sentir pesado y abrumado, ya no sabía si sus decisiones estaban bien o debía replantearse toda su vida. La vida que tenía al lado de June. Las cosas que habían hecho y las que se quedarían pendientes de forma indefinida.

El hotel de la calle Tegnerlunden se encontraba en la esquina de la calle del mismo nombre y la calle Teknologatan frente a un tranquilo parque lleno de amenidades, era perfecto para cualquier turista y habría sido perfecto para él también de no haberse llevado todos sus problemas consigo. Su colega le recomendó ese sitio y él accedió gustoso a darse unos días fuera de casa.

Llegó al hotel sin ningún contratiempo y se registró encontrando una habitación pequeña pero con todos los servicios necesarios para su estancia.

— ¿Por qué todo se ha vuelto tan difícil, por qué? —se dejó caer en la cama de la pequeña habitación sin desempacar, tan solo quería hundirse en las cobijas y perderse para siempre.

Necesitaba pensar que haría al volver, como enfrentaría la situación que ya tenía sobre los hombros y que se pondría más difícil dentro de algún tiempo. Por ahora no quería pensar más en el tema y mejor se dedicó a desempacar, unas pocas prendas, las dos cámaras profesionales y varios lentes estaban sobre la cama mientras Milo miraba de vez en vez el teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio.

No lo había encendido desde que salió de casa y pensaba detenidamente si sería buena idea encenderlo solo para ver si tenía algún mensaje de ella; era probable que si ya que June le enviaba mensajes con mucha frecuencia cuando él estaba fuera. Era ella quien todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de él como si fuera su madre.

Pero grande fue su desilusión al encender el móvil, conectar la red inalámbrica del hotel, esperar a que sincronizara y no encontrar mensaje alguno. Revisó la última conversación con June en la aplicación de mensajería y nada. Ni siquiera un frio " _Hola_ ". Esto lo hizo molestarse y aventar el aparato a la cama, aunque estaba fastidiado de ella esperaba ver algún mensaje suyo preguntando lo que fuera y al no ser así se replanteo lo que haría al regresar a casa.

Tomo el teléfono junto con una de sus cámaras y salió a las calles del Centro esperando despejar su cabeza con lo que fuera.

.

 _When I give up  
My thoughts redefined_

 _._

Llegó en metro hasta el Gamla Stan y lo primero que hizo fue buscar un buen lugar donde comer algo. Su camino lo llevó hasta el Kajsas Fisk donde pidió una pesa y comió una sopa de pescado tan sabrosa que le devolvió algo de buen humor mientras revisaba en la aplicación de mensajería los mensajes del grupo de colegas de Grecia al que pertenecía; los que tendrían la posibilidad de asistir al evento al que Afrodita había convocado llegarían a Estocolmo dentro de pocas horas y la reunión prometía ser de lo más entretenida.

De todos ellos Milo esperaba ver a Camus esos días, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él y su consejo era lo que más necesitaba. Una fría pero objetiva opinión de su amigo lo haría ver el panorama más claro y saber qué decisión tomaría al volver a casa.

Sin perder tiempo le envió un mensaje preguntando cuando podrían verse separados del resto del grupo, Milo le comentó brevemente el motivo de su petición pero Camus no respondió al momento sino que lo llamo directamente a los pocos minutos.

—Veo que usar el mensajero del teléfono no se te da bien, ¿verdad? —comentó con burla en la voz.

—No le veo la utilidad Milo si es mejor llamar, así uno ahorra tiempo —directo y sin rodeos, como solo él sabía ser—. Veo que estás teniendo problemas con tu mujer otra vez ¿es correcto?

—Vaya, parece que te conoces mis problemas mejor que yo.

—Vamos Milo, cuando hemos podido charlar solo hablas de lo mismo una y otra vez. Si quieres podemos vernos esta noche para hablar.

Milo lanzó una risa sin poderlo contener, los comentarios sarcásticos de su amigo eran el mejor remedio contra todo el mal humor.

—Claro, vamos a vernos y esta vez seré yo quien te haga una consulta si es que tu plática lo permite —comentó algo serio.

— ¿Tú quieres consultarme algo? Vaya, eso no es propio de ti.

—Te veo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —Su amigo lanzó una risita breve al otro lado de la línea— Pásame los datos de donde estés.

—Bien. Cuídate, saludos.

Milo terminó su sopa y la bebida mientras pensaba donde podía reunirse con su colega al que tenía varios años de no ver en persona. Habían mantenido contacto por correo electrónico o a veces charlaban por teléfono pero Camus no era dado a usar aplicaciones para teléfono móvil lo que había complicado la comunicación pero esta no se había perdido del todo.

Le quedaba la curiosidad de lo que quería hablarle no era muy común que su colega tratara temas personales porque casi siempre era Milo quien acaparaba la conversación con sus cosas. Salió del restaurante sintiéndose mucho mejor olvidándose del teléfono y sus problemas personales así que emprendió el camino al Centro para recorrer sus calles el resto de la tarde, reunirse con su amigo por la noche y viajar a la ciudad donde vivía Afrodita temprano por la mañana para disfrutar del festival de verano, la reunión con sus colegas y la sesión de trabajo.

.

 _Isolated myself  
For the sake of freedom_

.

Milo le envió la ubicación de una pizzería localizada en la esquina de las calles Upplansgatan y Kammakargatan, su colega respondió a los pocos segundos indicando que estaba hospedado muy cerca de ahí por lo que asistir a la cita no sería problema alguno. Ambos acordaron verse alrededor las 19.30 para tener tiempo suficiente de charlar y cenar. Milo se imaginaba que Camus tendría muchas cosas que contarle respecto a su familia ya que, aunque no lo mencionaba mucho, sabía que tenía una pareja y una hija de unos seis años. Seguro le diría que ya estaba casado y con otro bebe en camino porque, fuera de eso, no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podría querer tratar con él.

Luego de volver al hotel de la calle Tegnerlunden Milo encendió el televisor olvidando por completo su nulo conocimiento del idioma local tratando de localizar algún canal comprensible para él. Dejo el canal de música mientras se preparaba para salir. De pronto su mente regreso a sus temas personales y encendió el inalámbrico del teléfono para que este sincronizara los mensajes pendientes; muy dentro de él esperaba ver algún mensaje de June preguntando como estaba, si ya había comido, si estaba bien o algo pero nada, ni un mensaje de la joven.

Aquello empezaba a resultarle sospechoso ya que ella jamás pasaba horas sin escribirle aunque vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo que no me escribe? —Milo no quería sacar conjeturas pero dadas las circunstancias su mente empezó a imaginar cosas como que June estuviera pasando demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y por eso no escribía— Seguro que ha de salir todas las tardes con alguna amiga a tomar café —concluyó lanzando un suspiro de fastidio.

Molesto dejo el teléfono fuera de su vista, se sentía indignado por la falta de los mensajes que tanto deseaba leer aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Quería creer que estaba muy ocupada para hacerlo hasta que paso otra posibilidad por su cabeza: que aun estuviera muy molesta con él pero aunque ella se enojara siempre le escribía. Siempre era la joven quien lo buscaba para arreglar las cosas y Milo lo sabía bien, muy en el fondo estaba consciente de que él no movía un dedo por arreglar los problemas entre ambos porque era June quien daba ese primer paso.

Pero ahora no parecía ser así.

Por un segundo consideró ser él quien mandara un primer mensaje pero se detuvo, estaba de muy buen humor como para discutir con ella así que lo mejor era esperar. Terminó de arreglarse y salió rumbo a la pizzeria para encontrarse con Camus a la hora convenida.

Volver a ver a su amigo fue algo que le vino muy bien de muchas formas. Milo sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y este se hubiera vuelto a cuando ambos tenían veinte años; la sensación fue inexplicable. Ambos esbozaron una profunda sonrisa al verse en la entrada del restaurante y se abrazaron con afecto.

—Ha pasado el tiempo Milo, ¡estoy feliz de verte!

—Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo tan sonriente. Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Seguro que si.

Les asignaron una mesa cercana a la pared, algo lejos del ajetreo y tras ordenar trataron de ponerse al día con las últimas novedades sobre sus vidas. En realidad Milo comenzó a narrar únicamente las partes más alegres dejando para el final los problemas que tenía con June desde hacía algún tiempo.

—Jamás te habría imaginado casado Milo, quien diría que al fin querrías sentar cabeza —Milo vio en su colega una expresión honesta, era cierto que gustaba de hacer las cosas a su modo y a solas pero el matrimonio le había sentado bien—, quiero pensar que tienes una gran vida al lado de ella. Seguro te cuida bien.

—Lo hace pero… —ahora empezaba la parte complicada del relato, aquella de la que quería hablar especialmente con su amigo— ya no sé sabes.

— ¿Qué pasa Milo, no eres feliz después de todo?

—No es eso es que… no estoy seguro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, que pasó?

—June es tan detallista, tan atenta y yo no tengo quejas de eso. Como bien dices me cuida bien, se encarga de todo y se esmera porque cada cosa esté en su sitio entonces yo no tengo nada qué preocuparme, me gusta que sea así sabes —se quedó callado mirando su plato por un momento.

— ¿Cuál es la queja entonces? Así como la describes me parece una chica perfecta.

—Siento que una parte de su encanto se perdió, me gustaría verla más como era cuando salíamos al principio de la relación y antes de…

— ¿De qué? —Milo sentía la mirada de Camus sobre él esperando a que terminara la oración— ¿crees que paso algo que arruino tu relación con ella?

—No quisiera decirlo de ese modo pero —titubeaba sin dejar de girar el plato en su lugar, no había probado la pizza solamente la hacía girar de un lado a otro— la vida era mejor antes de que llegaran las responsabilidades —dijo al fin.

— ¿Te refieres a las que vienen con el matrimonio?

—En parte, me refiero a las que llegan solas cuando se está con alguien. Esas en las que esperas nueve meses mientras te haces a la idea de que tu vida cambiará para siempre —no lo dijo animado sino con gran pesar.

— ¿Tienes hijos Milo? —Camus estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de mirarlo con sus grandes ojos azules— No recuerdo si alguna vez me los mencionaste.

—Es que no suelo hacerlo pero si tengo dos y otro en camino.

—Por lo visto no los deseabas porque no te veo nada feliz sino muy desdichado.

—No los deseaba aún, hay muchas cosas que me habría gustado hacer con June antes de que tuviéramos hijos, disfrutarla más sabes —metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco la foto de sus hijos de la billetera—. Son ellos.

Camus miro la foto con ternura antes de hablar.

—Milo es como si hubieras vuelto a nacer —en la foto se veían dos chicos como de unos seis o siete años; un niño y una niña de la misma edad y de aspecto idéntico. Ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello de Milo y el color de ojos de June— ¡tu hijo es idéntico a ti!

—Es lo que me han dicho mis vecinos y los colegas que me han visitado en casa—no lo dijo muy animado—, el tercero nacerá dentro de unos cuatro meses.

—Tienes una linda familia —Camus lanzo un largo suspiro antes de continuar—, mi sugerencia es que la cuides bien porque no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido —esta vez Milo observó a Camus con gravedad, su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Camus? Tú también tienes una hija y una esposa si mal no recuerdo.

—Tengo una hija y tuve una pareja es cierto aunque no me casé con ella. Es parte de lo que quiero charlar contigo —comió un poco antes de hablar mientras Milo no dejaba de verlo con sorpresa.

Siempre estuvo seguro que la vida de su amigo era mucho mejor que la suya viviendo en la alejada Siberia en una cabaña con su familia lejos de todo.

—Hace medio año me separé Milo. Mis diferencias con ella me llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

—Caray esto es… una noticia terrible, ¿por qué lo hiciste, qué fue tan difícil que no pudiste resolverlo?

—Mis problemas con ella empezaron dos años después de que Lena nació: yo debía ir a la ciudad varios días a la semana para trabajar, vivir en medio de la nada es lo peor que uno puede hacer cuando se tienen hijos pero ella no lo entendía. Todo el tiempo me decía que yo estaba huyendo de la responsabilidad y la dejaba sola con todo.

Todo el tiempo parecía culparme por las ausencias, eso conllevó a que casi a diario estuviéramos discutiendo y poco a poco empezamos a apartarnos el uno del otro tanto física como emocionalmente. Como bien sabes no me es fácil lidiar con problemas personales pero, de verdad, te juro que traté Milo, te aseguro que intente abrirme y dialogar pero ella ya estaba muy encerrada en sus ideas y hasta me acusó de infidelidad. Así estuvimos casi cuatro años; en medio de pleitos, malas palabras e indiferencia. Llego un punto en que yo convivía más con nuestra hija que con ella.

Milo lo observó con gravedad sin saber qué decir porque estaba seguro de que sus problemas con June no habían alcanzado ese nivel y en ese momento deseo que no llegaran a volverse algo así: un infierno en casa.

—Como podrás ver llego un día en que me harté de ella y de todo. Ya no quise pelear más ni intentar nada más así que me marché de casa una mañana tras despedirme de Lena.

— ¿Abandonaste a tu hija? —Milo lo miró inquisitivo sin entender.

Camus no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con gran pesar.

— ¿Camus dime si ahora que has estado lejos, que has tenido la oportunidad de pensar no extrañas a tu familia, a tu hija y todo lo que tenías en Siberia?

—Milo tú estás pensando en huir de lo que tienes en casa ¿no es cierto? —Dijo de repente volteando la situación y haciendo que Milo diera un respingo en su asiento— La diferencia conmigo es que yo ya le puse un punto final y créeme que veía las cosas así como tu pero tuve que tomar una decisión por la salud mental de ambos. Lena se quedó con su madre, no la deje en un orfanato. Yo sé que ella está bien.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella no está sufriendo tu ausencia?

Camus lo miro sin decir nada y en ese momento la pregunta se volteó a Milo. De pronto él se vio a si mismo reflejado en la situación de su amigo.

—Creo que tus hijos sufrirán si llegas a irte de casa Milo. No caigas en lo mismo que yo, creo que aun estás a tiempo de reflexionar y darte cuenta de que tienes algo muy bueno esperándote. Yo perdí la brújula en algún punto y no pude remediar la situación pero tu apenas empiezas y ya te diste cuenta de que tienes algún problema que necesitas trabajar.

—Camus…

—Escúchame: antes de que conocieras a June viajaste mucho ¿no es cierto?

—Si.

—Entonces no es que te hayas privado de todo porque conoces muchos lugares y a mucha gente. Simplemente añoras tu vida de soltero porque a todos nos aterran las responsabilidades pero si huyes ahora cuando mires atrás en unos años te arrepentirás.

— ¿No dirás lo mismo tú también?

—Por supuesto que sí. He marcado a casa alguna que otra vez en todo este tiempo pero ya no responde nadie, creo que ella tomo a la niña y también se marchó a quien sabe dónde —la voz de Camus se quebró mientras miraba hacia abajo con ambas manos sobre su vaso.

— ¿No te arrepientes de haberte marchado de tu casa Camus?

—Me arrepiento de no haberme llevado a mi hija conmigo y haber dejado que el tiempo pasara sin que ella tuviera noticias de mi pero no de haberme separado porque aquello era un infierno.

—Camus…

—No soy tu papá y no puedo decirte qué hacer pero si puedo aconsejarte que pienses detenidamente qué harás. Sugiero que seas completamente honesto con June respecto a lo que sientes. Aunque si es algo que puedes resolver por ti mismo mientras estés aquí no creo que sea necesario que se lo menciones ya que la alarmaras pero si ya no sientes nada por ella o por tu familia es importante que lo hables.

Esta vez Milo se quedó callado sin saber qué decir y muy confundido al respecto.

.

 _I read a book full of strange words  
Loneliness is a disease_

.

Al regresar al hotel de la calle Tegnerlunden muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza respecto a la plática con Camus. Se veía así mismo en los zapatos de su amigo pero, a diferencia de él, solo estaba fastidiado por la monotonía y no había llegado a pelearse con June tan gravemente. En ese momento pensó en sus dos hijos, si él se llegara a marchar ambos sufrirían.

— ¿A dónde vas ahora Papá? —su hija lo miraba con curiosidad mientras hacía las maletas la mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto.

—Estaré fuera unos días —le dijo algo frio—, volveré después.

— ¿Vas a regresar verdad?

—Claro que sí, solo me iré unos días como te dije.

—Regresa pronto.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y Milo no quiso reconocer en ese momento que su hija no era tonta y notaba que había algo extraño entre sus padres. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella se daría cuenta en seguida si no volviera a casa y sufriría mucho su ausencia.

—Que tonto he sido… —giro de nuevo en la cama mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó y como el teléfono móvil encendiendo el inalámbrico, esperó un momento a que sincronizaran los mensajes y ahí estaba uno de June. Su corazón dio un respingo y casi con miedo lo abrió para leerlo:

" _Hola, espero que estés muy bien. Márcame mañana después del medio día porque tenemos que hablar. Cuídate_ "

Eso fue todo pero ahí estaba un mensaje sencillo acompañado por la frase que tanto detestaba: tenemos que hablar. Le cayó como balde de agua fría porque estaba seguro de que ella habría estado piense y piense las cosas y seguramente ya tenía una conclusión que a él no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

.

 _My time had run out before the future came._

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

 **Notas:** Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia antes de retomar las pendientes. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Midsummar**

.

.

 **2**

.

.

" _I am not what you have waited for"-_ Katatonia.

.

.

Se quedó de ver con Camus en la estación de autobuses de Vasagatán para abordar el que los llevaría hasta el hogar de Afrodita en la ciudad de Västeras al norte de Estocolmo. Trataba de tener la mente en blanco pero el mensaje que le dejo June lo tenía intranquilo y, no quería reconocerlo, pero con algo de miedo por la decisión que ella hubiera tomado.

Pareciera que la situación se había vuelto en su contra como si se tratara de una venganza de la vida.

—A veces lo que uno desea se puede cumplir sin quererlo realmente… —pensaba con tristeza.

— ¿Has considerado algo de lo que hablamos Milo?

—Si pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo, mejor cambiemos el tema o no hablemos de nada en concreto, la verdad tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —respondió cansado.

—De acuerdo —Camus no dijo más y se metió en sus asuntos.

Su amigo se colocó los auriculares y puso la música que tenía en su teléfono móvil perdiéndose en sus listas de reproducción mientras Milo solo miraba por la ventana la carretera enfocando su atención en el montaje de la sesión de fotos que le había encargado su amigo y tratando de olvidar que debía llamar a June antes de que el día terminara.

Estaba considerando arreglar las cosas con June a su modo pero debía esperar a escuchar lo que la joven tuviera que decirle, debía escucharla con atención sin precipitarse aunque le aterraba el discurso que le tenía preparado pero tampoco quería dejar todo así nada más. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haberlo analizado unos días antes de que todo empeorara.

Al llegar a la estación Central se encontraron con Afrodita quien estaba feliz y jovial reuniendo al grupo que pudo ir a visitarlo. En realidad el otro presente solo era Shura quien iba acompañado de su pareja pero estaba feliz de ver a sus viejos colegas.

—Pensé que seríamos más los invitados —comentó Camus algo decepcionado por no ver a un grupo más grande.

—Yo convoqué a los doce pero la gran mayoría me cancelaron —comentó Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros—, parece que les resulta muy complicado venir hasta acá y lo entiendo. De hecho creí que también me cancelarías Milo.

—Para nada —respondió el joven esbozando una sonrisa—, hice un compromiso contigo y no lo desharía así nada más.

Tras abrazarse efusivamente los cuatro se pusieron en marcha en la camioneta que había llevado en anfitrión en medio de risas y bromas que lograron que Milo dejara sus problemas de lado.

La casa de Afrodita se hallaba no muy lejos de la estación del tren, vivía en una calle tranquila cerca de los bosques a donde llevaba a jugar a su hija por las tardes acompañado de Shaina, su mujer, a quien sus colegas se sorprendieron mucho de ver. Iba con vestido y zapatos algo altos, se le vía muy femenina y maternal además de que era buena amiga de la pareja de Shura, ambas parecían conocerse de mucho tiempo.

A Milo le costaba reconocer que incluso personas tan desagradables como ella pudieran llegar a cambiar tanto pero ahí estaba la muestra. Como que había dejado su estilo de vida para adaptarse a su situación familiar sin chistar u oponer resistencia ya que la joven se veía visiblemente feliz y realizada.

Shaina ya tenía la mesa lista para comer con platillos de temporada y especiales de las fechas; salmón, arenque, salsa de arándano, huevos cocidos, papas y albóndigas suecas estaban entre el menú del día. Además de las tradicionales coronas de flores y las bebidas especiales de temporada. Habían montado todo en el jardín trasero de la casa, la mesa tenía un sencillo pero elegante mantel y estaba puesta una vajilla muy simple de plástico pero que se veía de buena calidad.

—No quiero parecer vanidosa pero yo preparé casi toda la comida, asistida por mi marido claro —le guiñó un ojo a Afrodita quien sonrió con complicidad—. Espero que les gusté, adelante por favor.

Milo preparó su cámara profesional para captar cada momento del día no tanto como parte de la sesión de fotos programada sino para tener recuerdos de ese reencuentro con sus colegas quienes charlaron alegremente poniéndose al día con sus vidas; en realidad, fue Afrodita quien acaparó toda la conversación narrando como fue que se reencontró con Shaina, como se conquistaron y dieron el siguiente paso.

—Ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado —concluyó dejando un beso en los labios de su pareja.

Todos aplaudieron a la conmovedora historia menos Milo quien trató de esbozar una sonrisa algo torcida pero no podía entusiasmarse más porque aquel relato lo hizo sentir culpable, en realidad todos sus amigos narraban historias que tenían un gran final menos la suya y no tenía idea de cómo iba a concluir todo.

Había caído en la cuenta de que todos habían dado felices el siguiente paso menos él, incluso Camus lo hizo con convicción hasta que su relación terminó meses atrás. Miro el reloj y ya pasaba del medio día, tenía que llamar a June pero intentaba pensar en otras cosas para no precipitarse y llamar en ese instante. No estaba listo para escucharla, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y todavía no quería imaginarse los posibles escenarios.

—El que realmente me sorprende es Milo —comenzó a decir Shura—, quien diría que terminaría siendo el que tiene más hijos.

—Es cierto, tiene dos y contando.

Voltearon a verlo esperando que dijera algo entusiasta al respecto, pero solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo y tratando de evadir el tema lo más que pudiera pero todos esperaban algún comentario de su parte. Incluso Camus lo observaba curioso esperando su respuesta.

—Pues… que puedo decir, los hijos solo vienen y ya.

Empezaron a reír al comentario pero Milo no se sintió aliviado sino que creía que la vida le estaba devolviendo lo malos pensamientos que había tenido respecto a su familia y con creces. Si aquello no era la viva muestra de que estaba por cometer un error no habría nada más que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Después de la deliciosa comida se pararon y fueron a la parte donde todos los vecinos se estaban reuniendo para bailar alrededor de la cruz de Mayo que se alzaba a pocos metros de ellos. La imponente estructura de madera estaba decorada con plantas y flores. Era la primera vez que Milo veía algo así y no perdió oportunidad de captarlo todo.

El ambiente que se había hecho entre la música tradicional, las risas de los niños que corrían alrededor de la cruz de Mayo habían hecho aquella tarde algo realmente especial y en ese momento Milo y Camus intercambiaron miradas que expresaban lo mucho que lamentaban estar solos en fechas como esas.

—A mi hija le habría encantado todo esto sabes —Camus lo dijo con gran pesar mientras su colega solo lo miraba con tristeza sin saber qué decir o sin saber cómo expresar lo que sentía —, haré lo posible por retomar el contacto con ella sabes.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, empezaré a planear un viaje a Siberia para rastrearles la pista, alguien debe saber algo de las dos —se le veía muy optimista y contagio ese sentimiento a Milo aunque fuera por un momento.

—Me gustaría escuchar cuando la hayas encontrado.

—Te mandaré una postal como señal de mi reunión familiar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, más te vale hacerlo porque la estaré esperando.

El lugar que Afrodita había elegido para su sesión fotográfica familiar fue simplemente la sala de su casa, Milo observó con cuidado el lugar pensando cómo podría lograr una composición perfecta con los elementos a su alcance y la luz de la tarde. Sin perder tiempo montó el equipo que tenía preparado para la ocasión.

Noto como su colega lo miraba sorprendido montar el tripie, la cámara y los rebotadores de luz. Le gustaba que lo observaran hacer su trabajo; en ese momento le llegó a la mente las veces que su hija lo observaba muy atenta y le preguntaba para qué servía cada cosa que montaba. No se dio cuenta que lanzó un largo suspiro desde lo profundo de su persona.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te he notado raro desde la comida. No quería preguntar en frente de todos pero creo que las cosas no están bien en tu vida. ¿Me equivoco?

—Es correcto pero no he querido pensar demasiado en eso —Milo trató de enfocar su atención en lo que hacía sin darle mucha importancia a lo que preguntaba Afrodita o al menos lo intentaba.

— ¿Son problemas en casa?

—Así es —Milo analizó a su amigo y enseguida soltó la pregunta—. Dime una cosa: ¿cómo es que has logrado compaginar tan bien tu vida al lado de Shaina con las cosas que te gusta hacer?

Notó que su amigo lo miraba sorprendido. Milo se dio cuenta de que sus problemas eran de fácil comprensión para todos menos para él; pareciera que Afrodita sabía exactamente qué iba a preguntarle y parecía tener lista la respuesta.

—Imagino que te es difícil hacer las cosas que te gustan con una familia tan grande sin que una cosa se traslape con la otra, ¿verdad? —respondió sonriente.

—Si… creo que se me nota a simple vista —sonrió con algo de ironía y tristeza—, creo que soy algo egoísta y no medí que tan grande sería la responsabilidad de una familia. Me siento como un tonto y estoy atorado buscando la mejor solución sin afectar a nadie.

—Espero que te estés refiriendo a volver a casa y arreglar los problemas de forma honesta y madura.

—Lo es.

—Escucha Milo, creo que no tengo que recordarte que el estar con alguien significa hacer planes entre dos así como resolver los problemas entre ambos. Tienes problemas porque la relación está desequilibrada hacía un lado. Por lo que alcanzo a entender tu tema es simple: amabas tu vida de soltero y te ha costado mucho dejarla ir.

—Así es…

—Imagino que tus problemas con June se deben a que ella siente que está dando de más en la relación y tiene la idea de que a ti no te importa y estás muy cómodo dejándola a ella a cargo de todo. ¿Me equivoco?

—Me leíste la mente —Milo estaba sorprendido por lo bien que lo conocían casi todos sus colegas, parecían leer cada pensamiento suyo pese a que él revelaba muy poco de sí mismo—. June suele decir algo así todo el tiempo: que ella siempre da el primer paso, que si no es por ella no resolveríamos los problemas, etc…

—Necesitas poner más de tu parte y demostrar que las cosas te importan. Esa es la clave del éxito. Mi relación con Shaina ha sido todo un reto, ella no es una mujer fácil sabes pero eso mismo ha hecho que las cosas valgan la pena.

Lo llevó hasta la pared de la sala donde estaban colgadas las fotos familiares que Milo observó con gran interés. Mostraban lo que ellos consideraban sus momentos más importantes y si había algo que él entendía bien eran los sentimientos capturados en esas imagenes y lo que significaban para la pareja. Desde el interior de la casa miro hacia afuera y vio a Camus y Shura felices mirando a la hija de Afrodita desde la ventana podía ver con claridad los sentimientos que la niña evocaba en Camus así como en Shura, no necesitaba ser adivino para leer los rostros de sus amigos.

—Soy pésimo haciendo fotos como te dije —la voz de Afrodita llegó desde lejos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—, he visto tu trabajo y tengo que reconocer que nos encanta.

—Gracias por el comentario, haré lo mejor que pueda.

Concentró su atención en preparar la composición de la imagen, acomodó todo su equipo tal y como lo visualizo para lograr el efecto de luz deseado y pidió a su colega que trajera a su familia para comenzar la sesión. Camus y Shura entraron curiosos a ver a su amigo trabajar.

El escenario fue la sala de paredes azules con las fotos familiares de fondo y el sillón blanco donde los sentó a todos pero Milo no quería capturar exactamente el fondo sino que ajustó la lente para que este se perdiera entre el azul de la pared y enfocar la atención del espectador en los protagonistas.

Shaina se arregló lo mejor que pudo y vistió a la niña con un atuendo azul, un vestido que resaltaba sus ojos azules y el color de su cabello; Milo noto que era idéntica a su papá, la pequeña tenía el color de ojos de Shaina pero el cabello de Afrodita así como su lunar característico. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón con la niña en medio y Milo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: hablar para que sus sujetos se relajaran y pudieran sacar sus mejores poses.

—lo hacen bien, todo se ve muy natural y es la primera vez que fotografío a una niña tan pequeña que no llora todo el tiempo —Milo iba de un lado a otro haciendo capturas en ráfaga con su cámara, acomodando el cabello de uno u otro de vez en vez y pidiendo que se movieran un poco a la derecha o izquierda.

—No conocerás a una niña mejor portada que la nuestra —Shaina respondió con orgullo como solo ella sabía sacando una sonrisa a los presentes abrazando con efusividad a su hija quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Milo sentía la mirada de sus amigos y escuchaba comentarios como "Es impresionante como manipula la cámara", esos comentarios le elevaron el ánimo y se esmeró aún más para lograr el mejor resultado posible. Lo siguiente fue una sesión de tomas más de cerca de los padres por separado cada uno con su hija en brazos se ayudó con el tripie para mantener la cámara fija esperando todo el tiempo que la niña no fuera a llorar.

La decoración de la casa así como sus habitantes le dieron un ambiente como pocas veces había visto ya que, la mayor parte del tiempo, sus sesiones eran estudio con montaje de muebles y objetos que no le daban mucha vida a las sesiones pero aquella era especial porque en esa casa se respiraba calor de hogar.

Tardó un total de tres horas que se fueron como el agua. Por mucho aquella estaba siendo la mejor sesión de trabajo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—He terminado, las editaré en estos días y espero tenerte las fotos finales para la siguiente semana.

—Tienen que quedar perfectas, ¿entendiste? —sentencio Shaina en broma mientras llevaba a la niña a su habitación.

Los demás rieron al comentario y comenzaron a bromear al respecto mientras Milo guardaba con cuidado todo su equipo, tan solo se limitó a observar a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sacar nuevamente la cámara y hacer una sesión de esos momentos sin que ellos lo notaran. Todo era natural sin ensayos previos ni pruebas de luz ni nada; tan solo un grupo de colegas que se reunían en la casa de uno de ellos tras muchos años sin verse.

—Vamos a tomar café, apenas está anocheciendo y nos encantaría que se quedaran un poco más —Afrodita los invito cordialmente a pasar un par de horas más en su casa mientras Shaina y su amiga Geist sacaban las tazas y ponían agua a calentar.

Todos aceptaron gustosos mientras tocaba el turno a Shura de narrar sus andanzas al lado de su novia con quien llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo y ya vivían juntos con planes de casarse dentro de poco tiempo.

—Les estaremos haciendo llegar las invitaciones en estos días —comentó ella ayudando a Shaina con el café—, queremos hacer una ceremonia sencilla pero parece que Shura no podrá hacerlo si sus viejos amigos no están presentes.

—Sí, quiero que estén todos —añadió él sonriente y visiblemente enamorado—, debo decir que aunque no vayan me casaré pero, de verdad, quiero que asistan y ya que estás aquí Milo y vimos tu magnífico trabajo nos gustaría… bueno, no quisiera que sonara como que solo te invito por trabajo pero... —no sabía cómo terminar la oración y menos con Geist riendo alegremente.

—No te preocupes —respondió el joven adelantándose a la petición—, creo saber que me quieres decir y claro que te haré la sesión de bodas, será un honor.

—Gracias, mándame los precios por correo.

Todos rieron mientras bebían el café alegremente hasta bien entrada la noche.

.

 _I think our love  
I'll let it pass_

.

Milo regresó a Estocolmo esa misma noche junto con Camus sabiendo que en cuanto llamara a June estaría metido en más problemas por haber olvidado llamarla durante el día y dejarlo hasta último minuto. Le había dado otro motivo más a la joven para estar furiosa con él y, tal como decía Afrodita, sería ella quien diera el primer paso en cualquier decisión que hubiera tomado. No quería llamarla con Camus a un lado así que se levantó recorriendo el tren revisando si había algún vagón más o menos vacío para hablar sin pena.

Miro el reloj y eran más de las once. No quería llamar tan tarde pero sería peor si no lo hacía. Buscó el número de ella mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza y marcó. De verdad esperaba que ella estuviera dormida y él solo tuviera que dejar un mensaje de voz indicando que había cumplido con llamar.

—Milo, ¿dónde estás?

—Hola June, estoy donde te dije en Suecia con unos amigos en una sesión de trabajo.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? Me gustaría que hablemos en persona.

—Estaré en casa en unos dos días —respondió sin más y casi sin darle importancia.

— ¿Has pensando en todo lo que paso, te has dado el tiempo para considerar las cosas?

—Sí, bueno… más o menos —cada que hablaba con ella todo terminaba en drama ya lo podía anticipar— ¿tú cómo estás?

—Yo si he tenido tiempo para pensar Milo y no quisiera tener que tomar alguna decisión de la que después me arrepienta pero… a veces creo que no me dejas otras opciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… deje la casa ayer. Me vine a otro lado con los niños.

— ¿Qué, por qué hiciste eso? —trató de no levantar la voz pero no podía con la impresión de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—No sé si aún tengo fe en ti —dijo con voz ahogada, estaba empezando a llorar—, yo pensé que éramos felices y que las cosas estaban bien pero tú siempre pareces estar en otro lado muy lejos de mí.

—Por favor, sabes que eso no es cierto —esta vez respondió ya molesto por sus resoluciones sin considerarlo.

—Tuve que tomar una decisión por ahora pero me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente.

—A mí también porque no es justo lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Justo? —ella cambio el tono y ahora se escuchaba entre molesta y sorprendida—Te diré lo que no es justo: que te desaparezcas por días porque no estás dispuesto a compartir las responsabilidades conmigo, para ti es más fácil evadirme y culparme cuando las cosas están mal en vez de intentar solucionar los problemas.

—Eso no es cierto —Milo intentó defenderse pero no tenía nada que decir, June estaba en lo cierto y él carecía de argumentos para defenderse—, sabes bien que si tengo que irme es por trabajo, si no lo hago no tendríamos dinero.

—Quisiera creerte sabes —June se oía triste y decepcionada al otro lado de la línea, Milo no quería reconocer que la joven tenía razón.

Sus viajes por trabajo era la mejor forma de evadir la realidad que ahora tenía en los hombros; que ya no era el joven libre que era sino un padre de familia que debía estar cuando sus hijos lo necesitaran.

—Eres muy egoísta Milo, solo pensando en ti y en cómo te afectan las cosas pero jamás te detienes a preguntarte como afectan tus acciones a los demás. Me gustaría que pensaras en eso cuando vuelvas. Sigo creyendo que podemos resolverlo.

—Así como lo planteas lo haces sonar como una tragedia insalvable yo jamás imagine que fuera tan grave.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Veo que no tienes intensiones que querer que lo nuestro funcione iré a casa para que hablemos y ahí tomaremos la decisión.

—¿Qué decisión?

—Si vale la pena seguir juntos, si vale la pena intentarlo.

—No digas eso June…

—Hasta luego Milo, nos veremos a tu regreso.

No dijo más y termino la llamada dejando a Milo sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer. Buscó un asiento libre y se dejó caer, tenía sentimientos como irá y tristeza. Ella estaba resuelta en dejarlo a menos que él cambiara de ideas. Por un momento sintió que era June la egoísta, la que insistía en cortarle las alas y no dejarlo ser pero muy en su interior sabía que ella tenia razón y ya no era solamente él el afectado. Eran ellos, era su familia.

Volvería mañana a primera hora a casa, esperaba poder resolver las cosas.

.

.

 _Everything depends upon you  
If you die I will die too_

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : Aquí va la parte dos y espero tener la siguiente a la brevedad. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midsummar**

.

.

 **3**

.

.

" _I am not what you have waited for"-_ Katatonia.

.

.

Milo sentía que el corazón le estallaría en pedazos conforme se acercaba a su casa. Sabía que las cosas con June se pondrían muy complicadas cuando hablaran al respecto de sus problemas. Por ahora lo que no acababa de asimilar era la noticia de que ella se hubiera marchado llevándose a los niños pero conociéndola no le parecía muy creíble que no estuviera en casa; estaba seguro de que ella estaría ahí como siempre lista para darle un sermón y, la verdad, prefería lidiar con eso que con su ausencia.

Tomaba menos de media hora llegar desde el Aeropuerto hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde tenía su hogar al lado de June, se establecieron algo retirados del bullicio en un suburbio tranquilo y con pocos habitantes ya que ambos buscaban un sitio en paz donde estar. Una casita de paredes blancas y techo de teja roja con tres habitaciones, dos pisos y con un gran patio trasero que daba a los bosques cercanos fue el refugio perfecto al que llegaron sin siquiera buscar mucho.

Milo amó ese lugar desde que lo vio la primera vez y June compartía la idea de vivir en esa casa aunque no le gustaba del todo por su ubicación.

—Está muy alejado de la ciudad, ¿no crees? —ella miraba la fachada con cierto interés pero estaba más atenta observando el alrededor—, tomará mucho tiempo hacer un viaje para las compras.

—Es solo tu impresión —decía él aminorando la tensión—, en realidad la ciudad no está tan lejos. Mira bien la casa, ¿a poco no es perfecta?

—No sé… —June esbozó una sonrisa mientras Milo la abrazaba por detrás dejando un beso en su cuello.

—Será estupendo ya verás. Haremos de este sitio un hogar.

Al menos lo creyeron en ese momento y para contribuir con esa idea June rara vez se quejaba de la distancia entre la casa y la ciudad. Milo observó alrededor y se preguntó si para June habría sido muy pesado el camino cuando iba a comprar comestibles y él no la había escuchado, no podía recordarlo. Seguramente ella le hizo el comentario pero él no la oyó como otras tantas veces. June se quejaba de muchas cosas pero él nunca la escuchaba.

Prefería hacer caso omiso de todo lo que a ella le molestaba.

Con paso lento fue hasta la entrada y abrió con cuidado, muy en su interior deseó encontrarse a sus dos hijos jugando en la sala y corriendo de aquí para allá pero no fue así, solo se encontró con silencio y la sensación de abandono que se siente en una vivienda cuando ya lleva sola varios días. Sin mayor cuidado dejo caer sus cosas en los sillones del salón a su derecha y recorrió la planta baja del inmueble con paso lento.

Todo estaba ordenado en la sala; los muchos juguetes que solían estar aquí y allá no estaban. En la cocina todo estaba limpio; platos, vasos y las sillas en orden. Si, parecía que la joven se había marchado apenas él salió rumbo a Suecia, solo fueron un par de días y en casa reinaba una soledad impensable. Milo sacó el teléfono móvil y encendió el Wireless de la casa para que sincronizaran los mensajes; de verdad esperaba ver alguna noticia de June en la aplicación de mensajería.

Mientras tanto subió su equipaje a la alcoba y desempacó sin nada de ánimos ni ganas de sacar la ropa de la pequeña maleta. En realidad ver su habitación tan ordenada y el armario casi vacío lo hacía sentir muy miserable y solo. Odiaba la soledad y en ese instante noto como su casa se veía enorme y sola y él pequeño y abandonado.

Presa del pánico recorrió el segundo piso encontrándose que con cajones vacíos, faltaban juguetes en las habitaciones de sus hijos, ¿lo habría planeado acaso? Lo que le pasaba por la cabeza es que ella hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad para irse así sin más.

Miro el teléfono y nada, ni un solo mensaje de June desde la última vez que había hablado con ella; en ese momento la odió por haberlo abandonado llevándose todo con ella: sus hijos y su felicidad. Una ola de ira lo invadió y sin pensarlo abrió cajones y gavetas de mala gana aventando su ropa y el teléfono furiosamente a la cama.

— ¡¿Por qué se largó así nada más?! —se dejó caer furioso sobre la cama llevándose las manos a la cara, de verdad estaba enojado como pocas veces por la actitud de June— ¡Es una egoísta, solo pensando en cómo le afectan las cosas y se olvidó de mi por completo! —algunas lágrimas salieron furiosas de sus ojos mientras maldecía el nombre de su pareja.

Pensó en llamarla y gritarle una y otra vez todo lo que pensaba de la situación, tomo el teléfono pero se detuvo en seco. Milo no sentía que fuera él quien tuviera que llamarla porque no la había corrido, ella se fue por iniciativa propia así que no era culpa suya. Si June quería silencio, silencio tendría. Las cosas serían como la joven quisiera aunque el no poder comunicarse con sus pequeños sí que le dolía; dejo el teléfono y trató de tranquilizarse sentándose en la cama.

Ya un poco más calmado tomo su billetera del pantalón y sacó la foto de ambos que siempre llevaba consigo. Guardaba celosamente un par de fotos que consideraba las más importantes de todas las que había hecho a lo largo de esos años: la sencilla foto instantánea que se hizo con June en su primera cita ya como novios formales.

Tuvo una Polaroid que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano y la uso durante sus primeras salidas con la joven hasta que la cámara se descompuso por el uso ya que había hecho cientos de fotos con esa cámara, no obstante solo una era especial y esa la llevaba consigo a donde fuera. La segunda foto era de sus dos hijos jugando en el patio; los dos niños corrían alegremente detrás de una de las ardillas que solía aparecer desde los arboles cercanos pero se veían tan felices por aquel sorprendente animalito que Milo no dudó en tomar una cámara instantánea que solía tener a la mano para capturar ese momento.

La había mandado revelar en papel mate para tenerla en su billetera y poderla mirar mientras iba en sus viajes de trabajo. Su familia era su motivación más importante y eso June no lo había podido ver en todos esos años que llevaban juntos, vamos Milo jamás se lo había dicho pero estaba seguro de que era algo más que evidente. Al menos para él.

—Bah, no la necesito —se decía muy determinado frente al espejo—, ella tendrá que llamar en cualquier momento y entonces escuchará por las malas todo lo que tengo que decirle.

Estaba decidido a ser la víctima en un problema donde tenía, al menos, la mitad de la culpa sin quererlo reconocer abiertamente. Milo no quería ahondar en lo profundo de su persona y prefirió guardarse esos miedos en un lugar recóndito de su mente hasta que solos comenzaron a manifestarse.

No podía calcular que hora era pero por lo negro del cielo seguro ya pasaba de media noche. No tenía a la mano un reloj para corroborarlo, lo único cierto para él era que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Miraba el lugar que ocupaba June en su cama y habría deseado despertar y verla dormida a su lado abrazándolo como solía hacer mientras susurraba " _Buenas noches Amor_ ". Él amaba ese gesto y la odiaba por no estar ahí para abrazarlo.

Revisó el teléfono móvil en medio de la oscuridad esperando ver algún mensaje de ella pero nada, ni un solo mensaje que llevara el nombre June. ¿Pues a donde se había marchado? Le resultaba sospechoso tanto silencio cuando estaba seguro de que ella correría a buscarlo apenas volviera. June sabía perfectamente su fecha de regreso como otras veces…

La memoria de Milo regresó al pasado, cuando volvía de uno de sus viajes de trabajo. Le había comprado a June un tarro con crema de chocolate, ella amaba el chocolate y él era uno de los pocos que lo sabían. Se le había ocurrido sorprenderla con ese detalle y todavía recordaba su expresión cuando se lo entregó.

— ¡Muchas gracias Amor, es fabuloso! — lo abrazó con su acostumbrada efusividad sin dejar de sonreír— Que bueno que estás en casa, te preparé algo de comer.

Ella siempre era feliz cuando lo veía cruzar la puerta luego de un largo viaje pero solo en esa ocasión le había llevado un obsequio, jamás volvió a regalarle nada ya que él prefería que la joven se conformara con solo verlo para ser feliz y June nunca puso objeción a eso.

—Me niego a creer que las cosas estén tan mal entre nosotros —de nuevo volvió a girar en la cama dando la espalda al sitio que ella ocupaba en la cama, una vez más trató de conciliar el sueño ya que llevaba horas sin poder dormir porque ella no estaba a su lado.

Y él se negaba a llamarla para arreglar las cosas.

.

.

 _How cold is the flame  
Of our uncompromising future_

.

.

El desayuno le supo terrible, le sorprendía lo mal que cocinaba pese a haber vivido mucho tiempo solo antes de conocer a June. ¿Cómo había hecho hasta entonces para sobrevivir sin morir de hambre siendo tan mal cocinero? Miro la cocina de paredes amarillas y adornos naranjas con cuidado y en su mente apareció la imagen de June preparando el desayuno y esmerándose hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo quedara muy bien.

June era experta cocinera y pocos lo sabían. Tantas cualidades que ella tenía y pocos lo sabían.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus reflexiones, había llevado consigo el teléfono móvil por si June llamaba pero era Camus quien se estaba comunicando y eso lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Cómo estas Milo?

—Terrible, no tienes idea Camus: June se fue y se llevó a los niños —lo dijo casi en medio de sollozos—. No sabes cómo los extraño y de cuanta falta me hacen.

—Eso tiene solución: solo llámala y dile lo que sientes. Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá y todo tendrá solución —respondió calmadamente.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —repuso Milo con tono de fastidio.

—Milo lo puedes hacer tan fácil o tortuoso como quieras; si ella no te llama hazlo tú.

—No, de ninguna manera. Yo no tengo porque buscarla cuando no le pedí que se marchara. De haberla corrido daría el primer paso —lo decía tan rápido que no escuchó lo que Camus trataba de decirle.

—Escucha Milo, estás tan acostumbrado a que todas te busquen y te rueguen que ni por ser tu pareja eres capaz de dar tú el primer paso, ¿me equivoco?

Milo se quedó callado sin saber qué decir pero el corazón le latía muy rápido.

—A juzgar por tu silencio creo que tengo razón —su amigo lanzó un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. Escucha, las cosas que valen la pena no son fáciles de conseguir.

—Yo nunca dije que no valiera la pena, simplemente creo que es ella quien debería ser quien llame ya que fue quien se marchó —sentía que Camus se estaba poniendo de parte del bando contrario y estaba a punto de decirle que no se sentía bien y que mejor llamara después—, espero que no hayas llamado solo para darme un sermón.

—Claro que no —Camus rio ligeramente—, no soy tu papá sabes.

—Amen por eso.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas luego de esa plática que tuvimos. Mencionaste que el tener responsabilidades no había sido todo de tu agrado pero no te escuchas aliviado de estar solo en casa.

—Solo lo dije porque estaba molesto, de verdad jamás me paso por la cabeza que ella pudiera irse llevándoselos. Esta casa se siente tan vacía y grande.

—Como te lo dije: piensa bien que harás. No pongas en medio a tus hijos por un pleito con ella que se puede solucionar si te tragas el orgullo y das el primer paso.

Esta vez Milo no dijo nada e hizo una mueca al otro lado de la línea; Camus insistía en ponerse de parte del otro bando.

—Necesito pensar Camus —respondió seco y cortante.

—Te dejo con tus pensamientos. Si necesitas algo estaré en casa todo el día.

—Gracias…

Odiaba cuando su colega daba en el clavo en todo, es como si lo estuviera analizando con lupa y le conociera hasta el rincón más escondido de su mente. Milo sabía que tenía razón: era demasiado orgulloso y durante su juventud había disfrutado que las mujeres se le acercaran y trataran de ligarlo sin él tener que mover un solo dedo al respecto; se había acercado a June esperando conocerla mejor y tratando de ser él quien la cortejara ya que le parecía una chica diferente.

Pero ella se volvió justo como las demás con el paso del tiempo y más cuando formalizaron la relación. June tomaba la iniciativa para todo incluyendo resolver los problemas de pareja, en casa, los niños, etc. Milo se molestaba al principio pero concluyó que era mejor dejarla hacer su voluntad mientras solo observaba como las cosas quedaban resueltas con apenas unas pocas palabras por eso estaba seguro de que ella resolvería este inconveniente entre ambos.

Sin embargo le quedaba la duda de cuando lo haría, ¿Cuándo pensaba llamarlo y arreglar las cosas? Empezó a considerar que a ella no le importaba por eso se había marchado dejándolo solo con una enorme casa, comida horrible y el corazón roto. Era una insensible.

.

.

 _Trust  
Nothing is enough…_

.

.

Salió de casa a dar una vuelta y despejar su mente porque todo en casa le recordaba a June, por desgracia los alrededores de su hogar se la recordaban también. Le parecía verla en cada sitio por donde pasaba, dos veces la había confundido con sus vecinas teniendo que pedir penosas disculpas. Lo único que paso por su mente fue preguntarles si la habían visto pasar.

—No, no la hemos visto desde hace unos días —la mujer lo miro pensativa—, la última vez que la vi fue hace como una semana pero se le veía muy triste, iba llorando camino a la tienda. Ya la había visto en ese estado varias veces y pensé en preguntarle que tenía pero lo deje pasar. Si quiere que le dé un consejo debería tenerle más atenciones, se le ve feliz cuando está con Usted pero cuando va sola a la tienda llora todo el tiempo. Debería tenerle más consideraciones sabe, una buena mujer no se consigue todo el tiempo.

—Gracias…

Se quedó callado sin saber qué responder y siguió el camino hasta la tienda. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la joven lloraba sin decirle o reprocharle algo. Tal vez lo había hecho pero, como siempre, no la había escuchado. Se detuvo en un descanso en el camino y miró el horizonte un rato tratando de encontrar más cosas que June hubiera dicho o hecho y él no hubiera prestado atención.

June salía a la tienda cada tanto a la semana y él la veía normal y lo mismo al volver pero lo cierto es que ella se desahogaba en el camino, no recordaba haberle prohibido llorar, jamás habría hecho eso pero ¿por qué ella lo hacia fuera de casa?

— ¿No confiaba en mi acaso? —trataba de encontrar la respuesta en su mente y fue así que dio con un recuerdo de hacía varios años, ya vivían juntos y fue en una de esas ocasiones en qué tuvieron problemas fuertes— Ella me dijo lo que sentía en ese momento… —pensó de nuevo analizando lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

—Milo, ¿por qué nunca escuchas lo que digo?

—Claro que te escucho —respondió sin nada de interés analizando un papel sin importancia que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que fuéramos a cenar el día de mi cumpleaños?

—Si pero ya te dije que no sé si podremos salir esa noche, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Es eso lo que me molesta de ti! —alzó la voz sin estar furiosa pero con tono de reproche que él bloqueo en seguida en su mente— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer un compromiso ese día? Para mí es muy importante pasarlo contigo.

—No es el fin del mundo, iremos en otra ocasión con más calma.

— ¿Qué?

Ya estaba furiosa en ese momento porque se levantó del sillón y le quito lo que tenía en las manos.

— ¡Sabías que era importante para mí y agendaste algo a propósito, es el segundo año que lo haces!

—No tengo la culpa de que los clientes tengan eventos que coincidan con tu cumpleaños, además de ahí traigo dinero para comer por si lo olvidas.

—Claro, para ti todo es más importante que yo. ¿Qué prioridad tengo en tu agenda y en tu vida?

—Otra vez… no empieces con eso —respondió bastante fastidiado.

— ¡Respóndeme!

Milo no dijo nada y le pidió que le devolviera el papel de forma autoritaria, ella lloró amargamente saliendo de la habitación. Había olvidado ese capítulo y como ese fueron otros más, él siempre olvidaba cuando agendaba algo especial con ella, la joven siempre se emocionaba cuando planeaban algo juntos y todo terminaba en pleito cuando le cancelaba.

No quería reconocerlo pero en ese momento ya estaba algo cansado de ella, de sus dramas, de sus lágrimas no obstante la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba sus detalles, su comida, sus atenciones, sus palabras dulces y todo lo que era capaz de aguantarle a alguien como él. ¿Qué tanto más se habría guardado la joven para evitar pleitos innecesarios?

Se levantó rumbo a la tienda para comprar algo de beber y preguntar al dependiente cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto.

El local en cuestión solo era una pequeña tienda de abarrotes en las orillas de la ciudad ubicada en una calle poco transitada pero muy frecuentada por los vecinos, el dependiente era un hombre algo mayor muy rubio y de ojos azules y pequeños.

—Claro que conozco a la Señorita, muy guapa y atenta —decía pensativo—, cada que venía aquí solo pensaba en qué cocinaría que le agradara a su esposo. Imagínese, ya quisiera yo que mi mujer cocinara especialmente para mí pero las vecinas decían que era demasiado tonta e ingenua.

— ¿Por qué decían eso? —Milo fingía no tener tanto interés en el relato mientras ponía en el mostrador cajas con cereales, leche y otras cosas que realmente no necesitaba.

—Una de ellas le dijo clarito " _Niña eres muy tonta y ciega, ¿cómo puedes estar con un hombre que claramente no te ama? Parece más tu hijo que tu esposo_ ". Solían hacerle esos comentarios cada que la veían y la pobre chica solo se quedaba callada sin saber que contestar.

— ¿Usted cree que eso es cierto?

—Es probable porque ella llegaba feliz una tarde a comprar cosas y al día siguiente venía con una cara de tristeza imposible de creer. Tiene dos hijos que la hacen feliz pero a la chica se le veía incompleta. Tal vez sea cierto que ese esposo suyo no es más que un niño con cuerpo de hombre y quizá necesite buscarse a otro que de verdad la quiera.

Eso le pego a Milo mucho más que todas las palabras de ella, la gente no lo veía como el hombre al lado de June sino como el lastre que la joven cargaba como uno más de sus hijos. La gente lo percibía como inmaduro, infantil e incapaz de valorarla. Seguramente ella también tenía esa opinión.

—Gracias…

Salió de la tienda con su imagen destrozada. Tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que Camus tenía razón y él había sido siempre un hombre orgulloso al que le gustaba que las mujeres lo buscaran y le rogaran todo tiempo. El hecho de que nunca, o muy pocas veces, valorara lo que tenía al lado de June le había caído como balde de agua fría y fue cuando las palabras de Afrodita tuvieron sentido.

" _Tus problemas con June se deben a que ella siente que está dando de más en la relación, tiene la idea de que no te importa y estás muy cómodo dejándola a cargo de todo_ " todos lo sabían, todos se lo habían dicho. Fue evidente para sus amigos con solo verlo y él, sabiéndolo en lo profundo de su persona, prefirió negarlo y hacerse la víctima dejándola con la responsabilidad de dar el primer paso todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a casa, se dejó caer en el sillón muy triste, la había perdido por tonto, por egoísta y orgulloso. La amaba y eso era cierto así como amaba todo lo que tenía con ella y no quería que las palabras del dependiente fueran una profecía.

" _Tal vez sea cierto que ese esposo suyo no es más que un niño con cuerpo de hombre y que ella necesite buscarse a otro que de verdad la quiera"_.

— ¡Ella buscándose a otro, eso nunca! —esa frase la olvidó por completo hasta que sus propios pensamientos lo llevaron a ella.

Corrió escaleras arriba decidido a ser quien diera el primer paso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora busco el número de la joven determinado a que hablaran cuanto antes.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : Gracias por la espera, espero les esté gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midsummar**

.

.

 **4**

.

.

" _Why did you run from me"-_ Katatonia.

.

.

Paso varias horas marcando el número de June una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Miraba y miraba el reloj desde hacía bastante rato preguntándose donde estaría la joven que no respondía el teléfono. Seguro no lo tenía con ella o lo estaba apagado. Si, debía ser eso o tal vez estaba muy ocupada con algo o con alguien… ¿estaría con alguien acaso? Trato de no pensar en eso y de inmediato desechó la idea creyendo que ella estaría con los niños y por eso no atendía sus llamadas.

No obstante ya tenía el temor en la cabeza: ¿estaría June pasando el tiempo con otro hombre?

Volvió a llamarla insistentemente una, dos, tres y más veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta quedando muy preocupado y, sin quererlo reconocer, muy asustado de que ella hubiera conocido a otra persona en estos días que llevaban separados. Trató de calmarse e intentó entretenerse en otras cosas mientras esperaba unos veinte minutos para hacer otro intento de contactarla.

Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía hacer caso omiso de lo que sentía y de los miles de pensamientos furiosos y sin fundamento que se arremolinaban en su mente dando origen a un sinfín de ideas disparatadas sobre June, su paradero y su compañía.

— ¡Maldición espero no se haya buscado a alguien más! —tomo asiento en la sala tratando de calmarse. Pasaron unos segundos y pensó con calma las cosas.

El que ella no respondiera sus llamadas podría ser consecuencia de muchas cosas, aparte de que estuviera con alguien más, él lo sabía no obstante estaba a punto de seguir en medio de su drama cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Por un segundo esperaba que fuera June quien llamara, por el contrario, la llamada era de su amigo Afrodita.

Se sintió aliviado por un momento ya que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que lo orientara y le devolviera la calma con un buen consejo. Tomo el teléfono y respondió a la llamada sintiéndose más tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo estás Milo? Algo me decía que tenía que llamarte —dijo su colega con toda calma al otro lado de la línea.

—No sabes cómo te agradezco haberlo hecho, me estoy volviendo loco sabes. Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Acaso las cosas con tu mujer han terminado irremediablemente.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué pasa Milo? —su colega ya tenía un tono preocupado y Milo trato de desahogarse sin hacer tantos dramas.

—Me da miedo que me haya cambiado por otra persona. Ella se fue de casa hace días y no he tenido noticias desde entonces. Estoy solo y me siento perdido y… —lanzó un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar— no sabes cuánto la extraño. Echo de menos todo lo que hacía en casa y lo que no supe ver hasta que unos vecinos me abrieron los ojos con sus comentarios mordaces.

— ¿Comentarios mordaces?

—Me tienen en concepto de un niño grande al que June también tiene que cuidar, no me ven como un hombre y yo mismo… ya no sé qué creer.

— ¿Has reflexionado algo de lo que hablamos aquí?

—Sí, bueno más o menos.

—Creo que tus vecinos te dijeron lo mismo que yo pero con palabras más duras. La balanza de tu relación no está equilibrada.

—Tienes razón, me porté como un chiquillo caprichoso y no como un hombre —reconoció con gran pesar.

—No pensaba decirlo de ese modo pero si, es correcto —el tono de voz de Afrodita se oía más tranquilo y Milo pudo entender el mensaje a la perfección ahora que ya tenía el panorama claro de las cosas en su relación—. Es hora de hacer cambios para bien amigo.

—Creo saber lo que debo hacer.

—Eso es muy bueno. Hazla sentir valorada y amada y créeme que las cosas cambiarán para bien. ¿Me entiendes? Equilibra la balanza y verás.

—Gracias, no sabes cómo me has iluminado.

—No creo que se haya ido con otro hombre, no te hagas ideas en la cabeza. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Llámame para que me digas como te fue apenas hables con ella.

—Lo haré.

Con una profunda sonrisa colgó y subió a entretener su mente y asimilar lo que acaba de hablar con su amigo. Se metió a su pequeño despacho de trabajo a revisar la sesión de fotos que había hecho en Suecia e intentó ver lo esencial de las palabras de Afrodita en las imágenes que tenía al frente. Vio el rostro de Shaina que resplandecía mientras su esposo la abrazaba y ella llevaba a su hija en brazos.

Un par de tomas más adelante volvió a ver la imagen de la joven visiblemente feliz y sonriente con su hija sentada en su regazo y con eso quedo ejemplificado: la balanza estaba en el centro de su relación, no estaba del lado de nadie y aquello no habría sido posible de no haber puesto ambos de su parte, colaborando a diario por mantener la armonía y por el bien de los dos y de su familia.

—Que tonto fui por no verlo hace años —se decía Milo mirando su reflejo en la pantalla— prácticamente tuve que pasar por todo esto para aprender la lección.

Sabía que culparse no iba a resolver el problema, debía hablar con ella y hacerle saber que no volvería a actuar como un niño sino como el hombre que debió ser desde el inicio de su matrimonio. Se levantó y fue lentamente a la ventana sintiéndose más enfocado en su objetivo: recuperar a su familia y su vida al lado de la joven que amaba.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del móvil, al acercarse su corazón dio un respingo al ver su nombre en el display. Era June quien llamaba y él no podía estar más feliz por eso.

—Hola June.

—Hola Milo, ¿cómo estás?

—Extrañándote —fue directo al decírselo, no iba a dar más rodeos innecesarios sino a expresarse con honestidad—. Quiero verte y arreglar las cosas. He pensado mucho y hay tanto que quiero decirte.

—Yo… —la joven se oía sorprendida y tuvo que tomar aire antes de hablar— estoy sin palabras. No me imagine que me dirías esto y me hace feliz.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, escucharte tomar la iniciativa y decir que quieres que todo se arregle es… lo que tanto deseaba escuchar.

— ¿Cuándo regresas a casa?

—Hoy mismo, en el tren de las cuatro —respondió más animada.

—Iré a buscarte.

Pudo sentir que el corazón de ambos se iluminaba: ella no había perdido la fe en él y eso era un buen pronóstico para ambos.

.

.

" _Are you strong when you´re with him?"_

.

.

Quedo en ir a recogerla a la estación, se moría por verla, besarla y abrazarla así como por ver a sus dos hijos a quienes extrañaba mucho. Antes de llegar paso a comprar un gran ramo de rosas, el corazón le latía con fuerza conforme se aproximaba su hora de llegada; ella le reveló que se había marchado unos días a una ciudad vecina a vacacionar y despejar su mente de los problemas, así como él. Volvería en el tren de las cuatro coincidiendo su llamada con los deseos de su esposo.

Milo se sintió mal por haber creído que June se habría enamorado de alguien más y consideró muy seriamente no mencionarlo si quiera, no valía la pena decirle todas aquella tonterías que le habían pasado por la mente en un momento de enojo.

—Esta sí que es una de las mejores coincidencias de la vida —se sentó un momento ya que faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el tren de las cuatro llegara, estaba feliz de verdad esperando que las cosas retomaran su camino como debió ser desde el comienzo.

De pronto un par de risitas conocidas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y en medio de la gente alcanzó a reconocer el par de pequeños que corrían felices hacía él.

— ¡Hola papá! —gritaba el mayor de los dos agitando la mano mientras su hermana corría detrás de él pidiendo que la esperaba.

Milo sonrió ampliamente agachándose para recibir a sus dos hijos con un fuerte abrazo, estaba realmente feliz de verlos. Como siempre, se les veía sonrientes y contentos como era usual. Como si no hubiera habido problemas entre él y June que se viera reflejado en ellos.

— ¡Mira lo que te compramos! —su hija sacó un obsequio que llevaba en una bolsa de papel y se lo entregó.

—Lo escogimos entre los dos.

—Ojalá te guste —Milo sonrió y lo guardó en su chaqueta.

Hablaban tan rápido narrando como lo habían escogido y comprado que Milo solo sonreía ampliamente sin poder decir palabra hasta que noto detrás de los niños que June lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y esa mirada tierna que lo volvía loco. Les acaricio la cabeza y los dejo un momento mientras se levantaba para abrazar a June.

—Hola, te extrañé tanto —la estrechó en sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo entregándole el ramo mientras la joven trataba de devolverle el gesto.

—Yo también Milo, no dejaba de pensar en ti.

—Ya quería verte. Mírate, luces hermosa.

Se besaron profundamente sin dejar de abrazarse. Milo se llevó las maletas y emprendieron el camino a casa.

.

.

" _Oh love, would you read the letters I will send to you"_

.

.

Llegaron a casa y él la ayudó a desempacar mientras June narraba todo lo que habían hecho estos días que no se habían visto. Como ella se había enfocado tanto en llevar a sus hijos aquí y allá a visitar, caminar sin parar todo el día le había ayudado a despejar su mente y pensar en las cosas que quería al volver.

—Pensé que tendríamos una charla mucho más difícil, tu sabes discutiendo todo el tiempo sin poder ponernos de acuerdo sobre nada pero veo que te sirvió mucho estar solo —June estaba sentada en la cama observando como Milo guardaba la ropa en los cajones mientras la miraba de vez en vez—. Hubo un momento en que creí que lo nuestro terminaría.

—Yo también lo pensé pero mis amigos no me dejaron solo en todo esto, me dieron consejos y me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Camino hacia ella sentándose a su lado.

—Perdóname por todo —la tomo de la mano dejando un beso en su mejilla—, no pude ver todas las cosas que hacías y tampoco lo mal que lo estabas pasando con alguien como yo.

—Vaya hoy sí que ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas. Jamás imagine que me dirías todo esto —ella sonreía mirándolo tiernamente—, me gustaría que las cosas fueran más equitativas entre ambos: las tareas de la casa, los niños, el bebe que viene en camino. No quiero ser yo la que tenga que hacer todo.

—Lo entiendo, pondré de mi parte y lo haremos juntos.

—Gracias.

—He meditado sobre el trabajo y buscaré más oportunidades aquí para no tener que viajar salvo que sea necesario y no dejarte sola.

— ¿De verdad lo harás?

—Sí y hay que pensar en contratar una niñera porque tenemos varias cenas de cumpleaños pendientes —le guiño un ojo y la mirada de June se iluminó.

— ¡Aun lo recuerdas!

—Claro, las cenas que se han ido quedando pendientes entre muchos otros compromisos que tenemos juntos.

—Milo, te amo. Yo también pondré todo de mi parte para hacer que funcionen las cosas contigo y en nuestra creciente familia.

Ambos sentían el optimismo y el deseo de hacer las cosas bien. Para Milo fue un volver a comenzar lleno de esperanzas y no volvería a permitir que lo que tanto trabajo les estaba costando se fuera por la borda si ya tenían un hogar y una hermosa familia entonces había que cuidarla.

Lo último que hizo ese día fue llamarle a Afrodita para ponerlo al tanto.

.

.

 _Meses más tarde_

.

Estaba algo cansado porque fue su turno de darle el biberón de la noche a la nueva bebe pero lo hacía sin fastidiarse porque esa niña tenía unos ojos hermosos que lo miraban con atención mientras le hablaba o le cambiaba el pañal. A diferencia de los dos más grandes, la pequeña era la viva imagen de June con los ojos de Milo, sería idéntica a su madre cuando creciera.

—Voy por el diario —dijo a June mientras se levantaba a recoger el periódico y otras cartas que hubiera dejado el cartero en esos días.

Entonces encontró algo inesperado entre la correspondencia, era una postal que venía desde Rusia; no había necesidad de ser adivino para saber que la enviaba Camus. Era cierto, lo último que le dijo meses atrás era que buscaría a su hija para retomar el contacto con ella y su madre.

Esbozó una sonrisa leyendo las pocas líneas que revelaban que su misión se había cumplido con éxito:

" _Hola Milo: Solo quería decirte que encontré a mi hija luego de una larga búsqueda. La localicé en el lugar más inesperado. Ya te contaré luego. Con cariño Camus_ ".

—Bien hecho amigo.

En ese momento fue a buscar el teléfono móvil para regalarle una llamada o bien un mensaje desde la aplicación cuando encontró que la foto de perfil de su amigo había cambiado. No tenía una foto de perfil como tal sino la que aparece por defecto pero ahora se veía a Camus al lado de una joven rubia más joven que él; lo raro era que se le veía feliz y sonriente.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa pícara porque Camus había encontrado a su hija y, algo le decía, que la chica de la foto era su nueva novia. De hecho el mensaje estado decía algo como " _Cam &Val_" y un corazón al final. Seguro ese mensaje fue idea de la muchacha ya que Camus no era de los que ponía esa clase de estados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió llamarlo.

— ¿Cómo estás amigo?

—Hola Milo que gusto escucharte y que extraño que estés llamándome tan temprano.

—Una disculpa pero acaba de llegarme tu postal y quería saber cómo habían salido las cosas con tu hija.

—Fabuloso sabes. Fui hasta Siberia a seguirles el rastro y una Trabajadora Social me comentó algo sobre los hermanos de su madre y listo. Yo sé que viven en San Petersburgo así que sin perder el tiempo me trasladé hasta allá. Claro que me sentí algo molesto por haber ido hasta el otro extremo del mundo cuando una simple llamada hubiera bastado.

—Bueno es que eso nunca lo hubieras podido adivinar.

—Es correcto pero yo bien sabía que ella estaba bien y en buenas manos. En San Petersburgo está rodeada de tíos y primos entonces ya no tengo de qué preocuparme y arreglé visitarla lo más que pueda ahora que ya me mudé a Moscú.

— ¿De verdad te mudaste? Caray me he perdido de mucho.

—Sí y veo que ya sumaste otro hijo a tu lista.

—Es cierto, dos niñas y un niño. Un hogar perfecto es lo que tengo desde esa visita a la casa de Afrodita, no puedo pedir más.

—Me alegro mucho Milo, que bueno que lograste arreglar las cosas con tu mujer.

—No hubiera podido hacerlo sin tus buenos consejos, me gustaría mucho ir a visitarte pero no podré en un largo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, te visitaré dentro de poco si te es posible recibirme.

— ¡Claro que sí, ven cuando quieras! Y, por cierto, ¿quién es la chica que sale tan abrazada de ti en tu foto del mensajero?

—Oh ella, bueno es mi nueva novia. La conocí en Moscú mientras recorría el teatro.

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?

Camus rio al comentario y ambos acordaron no dejar tanto tiempo sin verse o contactarse.

Al terminar la llamada Milo recogió la correspondencia y entró en la casa, desde afuera podía oler el rico aroma del desayuno que lo invitaba a comenzar bien el día.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* **Notas** : Logré terminarla y darle el final que quería. No tenía caso hacerlos sufrir más así que pensé en el mejor modo de concluirla. Muchas gracias por leer y ya hablaremos de la novia de Camus en otro relato.


End file.
